graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Warrior Warriors use their brute force to overcome obstacles. They have high strength gain and are able to use most axes, swords, spears, maces, and morning stars. They obtain many abilities to increase their damage. Warriors can advance to Assassin, Dark Knight, Gladiator , or Paladin with the proper classes raised. Stat Gains Warriors gain the following stats each class level: :*4 Strength :*3 Dexterity :*1 Intelligence :*3.5 Stamina :*.5 Luck Skills Name: Bash Level: 2 Info: Gives strength weapons a chance to stun. Increased with earth embrace. Passive Name:' Hard Strike' Level: 6 Info: Raises critical hit rate by 3%. Passive Name: Axe Mastery Level: 10 Info: Increases damage dealt by axes. Passive Name: Taunt Level: 12 Info: Transfers all aggro to you when used on a monster. Instantly freezes the target in place for .1 second. Additionally, if used when they're casting a spell, they'll be unable to use it for 4 seconds when used on a player. Cooldown: 13 seconds. Name: Sword Mastery Level: 16 Info: Increases damage dealt by swords. Passive Name:' Whirlwind' Level: 18 Info: Instantly attacks in a small AoE, dealing damage to every target within range. Cooldown: 10 seconds. Name: Rush Level: 22 Info: Pushes the target back and disarms the target for 7 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Name: Glory Level: 26 Info: Killing a target grants a one minute damage increase. Using it causes you to regenerate HP and MP based on your berserker stats. Cooldown: N/A Name: Laceration Level: 28 Info: Wounds your target, causing them to bleed. Deals 1.5% of their max hp every tick over a 15 second period. Cooldown: 8 seconds. Name: Iron Wall Level: 30 Info: Reduces damage taken for a short time, up to 50% total mitigation if you have invested 60 warrior levels. Cooldown: 1 minute, 5 seconds. (50 with steel wall cmp) Name: Berserker Level:32 Info: Dealing damage causes you to gain a berserker stat. Stacks up to 20 times, and enhances your other skills. Name:' Enrage' Level: 34 Info: Deal more damage and take more damage. Name: Pulverize Level: 36 Info: Deals damage and stuns the target in a cone-based area in front of the warrior based on his/her current berserker stack count. Cooldown: 5 seconds. Name: Throw Axe Level: 38 Info: Throws the warrior's axe at the target, dealing moderate damage and stunning them. Cooldown: 14 seconds. Name: Bash II Level: 40 Info: Gives a chance to stun, and adds extra damage upon Bash procs. Increased with earth embrace. Passive Name:' Leg Trample' Level: 42 Info: Strikes target, impairing their movement. Stuns if the target is bleeding (from Laceration). Cooldown: 20 seconds. Name: Phalanx Level: 46 Info: Decreases speed and damage taken. Cooldown: 15 seconds. Name: Deterge Level: 52 Info: Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Steel Wall - '''Reduces the cooldown of Iron Wall and Frenzy by 5/10/15 seconds '''Improved Berserker - '''Gives you an additional 34%/66%/100% chance to gain 1 berserker stack when attacked. '''Enrage Compensation - '''Reduces extra damage taken from Enrage and Frenzy by 2%/4%/6%, and increases damage dealt with Enrage by 3%/6%/9%. '''Twister - '''Gives Whirlwind a 33%/66%/100% chance to pull enemies in. '''Focus - Causes taunt to force your target to target you for 1/2/3 seconds.